


Do You Get It?

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Canadian Music RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fatherhood, Kissing, M/M, Sarcasm, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Steve feels all left out of the band's in-jokes.





	Do You Get It?

Steve didn't quite fit in with Raine and Duncan, he found. Not just because they were seven years older than him, but because they seemed to exist in some other universe of wives and babies, which Steve wasn't ready to partake in. He really didn't think it was possible to talk about ultrasounds and nurseries for more than a couple of minutes, but they always proved him wrong. 

About the time they got to morning sickness and its various evils, Steve's mind would drift and he would wonder how Jeremy escaped these conversations every day after soundcheck. Or, more importantly, where the hell he went to after soundcheck in the first place. Once, Steve had dared to interrupt a conversation on cloth versus disposable diapers and their environmental impacts to ask. Duncan had blinked at him while Raine had smirked knowingly, then they turned back to their conversation without answering the question. Eventually, Steve learned that after nodding politely for a few minutes, he could escape to the bus until Kevin came to get him for the show. Steve found that playing X-Box was no fun unless one of the other guys were there, so he started borrowing books from Raine to read and would spend his free time up in his bunk getting lost in them.

He was absently paging through Kurt Cobain's biography when the curtain to his bunk was pulled back, startling him. In the second that it took him to react, Jeremy had jumped up into his bunk to sit facing him. His legs were practically hooked over Steve's and Steve paused to marvel that Jeremy had absolutely no concept of personal space and to wonder how he got away with that with Raine, who hated casual touches of any kind. 

"Hey, get kicked out of the baby club?" 

Jeremy seemed to be slightly out of breath and Steve used the book as a cover to study him as he wondered why. "Yeah."

It didn't work very well. Jeremy tilted his head to read the title then he shook his head. "Don't let me spoil the ending for you, but he dies."

Sometimes, Steve wasn't very sure of Jeremy's sense of humor. It was too dry at times and nearly impossible to tell whether he was being sarcastic or serious. When Steve didn't react right away, Jeremy rolled his eyes and took the book out of his hands, tossing it into the cupboard behind Steve's head.

"So," Jeremy said with a smirk, "I heard you were wondering about me."

The combination of being caught and Jeremy's tone of voice made Steve blush slightly. "I, um. I was just curious."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow as he leaned further into Steve's personal space. "And Raine wouldn't tell you?"

Steve shook his head, wondering what Jeremy was getting at. "No, he just smirked."

Soft laughter filled the bus at that. "That's interesting."

"Why?" Steve asked with a hint of annoyance at being left out of yet another in-joke.

Jeremy seemed to consider that and Steve carefully for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice dropped down into a low murmur that Steve had never heard him use before. "Maybe he thought you deserved a demonstration instead."

That tone of voice made Steve shiver despite himself, but he tried to keep his voice neutral. "A demonstration of what?"

Jeremy didn't answer him, not with words anyway. Instead he leaned and took Steve's mouth in a hard kiss. It took Steve's brain a couple of second to react to that, but by that time, his body had decided that he was going to kiss Jeremy back. Kissing Jeremy was like drowning in the warmest waters you had ever felt; you knew that you should find your way to the surface, but the trip to the bottom of the ocean seemed too enjoyable to worry about that right that second. He was demanding and possessive and passionate, and his tongue seemed to be gliding everywhere all at once. 

Then he pulled back and Steve moaned softly at the loss while his body tried to remember to breathe. 

"That," Jeremy said with a wicked grin. His voice dropped down into that low murmur again. "Still curious?"

"Yes." Steve blinked, surprised by his own answer.

"Well, then."

Jeremy ran a hand down Steve's chest before cupping his cock through his sweatpants. He seemed to have no problem touching Steve like that, but it suddenly occurred to Steve that Jeremy was his bandmate. His male bandmate who had really, really nice hands, but his male bandmate nonetheless. Steve scrambled backwards and hit his head on the cupboard in the process, at which point Jeremy pulled back.

"Um, wait," Steve panted as he tried to wrap his aching head around the situation. "I, um. You. Are you?"

"Am I what?" When Steve didn't answer right away, Jeremy leaned in, his eyes wide in a mock expression of horror. "Gay?" Steve half-nodded and half-shrugged. "You know, I think I just might be." Steve could tell that was sarcastic and he was about to get annoyed when Jeremy smiled at him. "So, now you know."

Before Steve could respond, Jeremy had leapt off his bunk and was walking back up the aisle to the door. Steve leaned out of his bunk with the intention to call after Jeremy, but he was already gone. As he sat back again, Steve frowned. He still didn't know where Jeremy disappeared to every day. 

"Was the great mystery revealed to you?" 

The sound of Raine's voice made Steve hit his head on the cupboard again and he silently cursed his bandmates for not announcing their approach. As he rubbed the back of his head, he turned and looked at Raine. "What? That Jeremy's gay?"

Raine seemed to carefully assess Steve's appearance. "Yeah. How did he break it to you?"

Steve tried not to blush as he answered. "He, um, kissed me."

Raine grinned. "That's all? He had to fuck me a few times before I really got it." While Steve gaped at him, Raine winked. "I'm kidding. I got it the first time." He leaned up and ruffled Steve's hair before reaching behind him to take the Cobain book back, while it dawned on Steve this really explained why Raine let Jeremy get away with so much. "Hey, quit stealing my books and try to be social, eh?" As he walked away, he laughed as though that was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

Steve sighed and followed after him.


End file.
